


white lines, pretty baby

by orphan_account



Series: yayo, yes you [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Smut, kinda just porn tbh, lots of smut, tw drinking, tw drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa meet at a bar and go home together.Prequel to 'yayo, yes you' (but can be read as a stand-alone) set around 2 years beforehand.





	white lines, pretty baby

Vanessa is tired and stressed. She’s had a long week at work and now it’s friday and all she wants to do is let her hair down and dance the night away, maybe go home with some girl that she’ll never see again. She calls up her girls,Silky and Akeria, and that’s exactly what they plan on doing. 

They head to a small dive bar on the east side of town. Upon their arrival, the three of them claim a booth in the back of the bar.  
“Well, I plan on getting drunk,” Silky says, standing up to order a round of shots for the three of them. Vanessa’s idly watching Silky walk up to the bar when Akeria nudges her.  
“Vanjie, blondie over there has been eyein’ you since we walked in,” she says, nodding her head towards the blonde woman. Sitting a few tables over is possibly one of the most beautiful women Vanessa has ever seen. She’s sitting but Vanessa can tell she’s tall, well at least taller than her. The woman’s short blonde hair is styled neatly in a straightened bob that comes down just below her defined jaw. She looks rich, or at least too rich for this shitty little bar they’re in. Vanessa can’t take her eyes off the woman, and she seems to know that, her smirk all telling.  
Vanessa’s thoughts are interrupted by Silky slamming a shot down in front of Vanessa.  
“Drink up,Vanjie,” she yells, in her typical Silky fashion. Vanessa does as she’s told and practically dumps the liquid down her throat, grimacing at the slight burn the alcohol leaves in its wake.  
“Vanjie already got herself a woman for the night,” Akeria tells Silky nodding her head towards blondie again. Vanessa blushes as the woman takes a sip of her drink with her eyes still on Vanessa.  
“Go get her,Vanj,’ Silky encourages. “Me and Kiki are gonna go find some dick anyways, go get some pussy,” Silky yells a little too loud, even for her. She’s clearly already a little drunk from the few shots she’s shotgunned. The two get up, leaving Vanessa alone at their booth. 

Vanessa’s wondering why she even came out at all tonight when she feels a delicate hand on her lower back.  
“This seat taken?” Blondie asks in a sultry voice. Vanessa shakes her head.  
“No- my friends left me,” she stammers. The blonde clicks her tongue disapprovingly.  
“How stupid of them to leave a pretty little thing like you alone in a place like this, don’t they know what kind of people frequent this bar? This is a big spot for criminal activity of all kinds,” She whispers in Vanessa’s ear, her breath warm.  
“What’s your name, baby?” she inquires. Vanessa has to take a second to swallow the lump in her throat.  
“Vanessa, but my friends call me Vanjie,” she says.  
“Hmm, Vanessa. I like it.” Vanessa isn’t used to people using her real name, but the sound of it on this woman’s tongue sounds like heaven to her ears.  
“I’m Brooke,” the woman says. Brooke. Somehow her name fits her confident exterior perfectly.  
“Nice to meet you, Brooke,” Vanessa says.  
“So, Vanessa,” Brooke says trailing a finger up Vanessa’s thigh, “what brings you here?”  
Vanessa’s breath gets caught in her throat at the sensation of Brooke’s cold finger touching her warm skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.  
“I could ask the same for you,” Vanessa says, “but me, I’m here because work is killing me and I need to drink.”  
“Why could you ask the same for me?” Brooke asks, smirking.  
“You look way too expensive to be sittin here in this shitty bar,” Vanessa says truthfully. Brooke hums in response and shrugs.  
“I do business here sometimes.”  
“What kind of business?” Vanessa asks. Brooke shrugs again.  
“I do a little bit of everything, baby,” she replies. Vanessa doesn’t pry.  
“What do you do?” Brooke asks, curious.  
“I work at a Mac store, doing makeup on boring old white ladies and shit,” she says, rolling her eyes a little. Brooke laughs and scoots a little closer to Vanessa.  
“So Vanessa, how about I order you another drink, yeah?” Brooke asks. Vanessa nods in response and allows Brooke to take her hand and guide her to the bar where they order a few more shots. Vanessa downs one as soon as it’s set in front of her thinking she’s gonna need a little liquid courage to get her through the night. Brooke laughs at how quick Vanessa downs the two shots in front of her.  
“Someone’s eager,” she says leaning towards Vanessa, grazing her lips on Vanessa’s jaw. Vanessa feels like she might just spontaneously combust at any moment now. The feeling of the alcohol coursing through her body combined with the feeling of Brooke’s warm lips on her jaw and Brooke’s warm hand on her thigh makes her feel like she’s been left in a sauna for days. Vanessa laughs, trying to play it cool but her body betrays her as an involuntary shiver courses through her body. Brooke can practically feel Vanessa’s body vibrate under her fingertips. She moves her lips back to Vanessa’s jaw and grazes her teeth along the skin there, eliciting a small gasp from the smaller woman.  
“How about I take you home? Have some fun?” Brooke says seductively in her ear. Vanessa nods feverishly. Brooke tosses a one hundred dollar bill on the counter and stands up to lead Vanessa away from the bar. Once they’re outside Brooke leads her to a big black car and pulls her in the backseat. The driver of the car doesn’t bat an eye at either of them before driving away. Vanessa suddenly realizes she never saw Brooke order an Uber, or even take out her phone for that matter.  
“How’d you get an Uber so fast?” Vanessa asks. Brooke laughs as if it’s the funniest thing she’s heard all day.  
“My chauffeur was waiting out here for me to finish,” she explains very matter of factly.  
“You have a chauffeur?” Brooke just nods her head as if it’s normal for just anyone to have a chauffeur. Vanessa makes a mental note to ask Brooke what she really does for a living later, but her thoughts are interrupted by Brooke’s lips at her neck.  
“We’re here, baby girl,” Brooke says, opening the car door and stepping out, offering Vanessa her hand.

They’re inside for less than a second when Brooke has Vanessa pinned against the wall, nipping at her neck.  
“Tell me what you like, baby, and mommy will make it happen,” Brooke says, letting ‘mommy’ slip out on accident.  
“Shit, I’m sorry I don’t even know what you’re into I didn’t mean to just call myself that,” Brooke rambles.  
Vanessa silences her with a bruising kiss.  
“Want you to spank me then fuck me, mommy,” Vanessa says breathlessly.  
“What have you done to deserve a spanking, baby girl,” Brooke asks, amused. Vanessa shrugs and pushes Brooke away from her and unzips her short skirt so that it falls to her feet. Her panties are gone, or she was never wearing any in the first place but Brooke doesn’t care.  
“Oh,” Brooke says, her eyes darkening with lust. Brooke pinned her back against the wall, kissing and nipping at her neck.  
“You think that’s funny, brat. Wearing no panties because you were so desperate to be fucked,” Brooke sneers. Vanessa feels her breath actually leave her body.  
“Yes, mommy. I’m so needy, need to be fucked so bad.”  
Brooke growled and picked Vanessa up bridal style and made her way to the bedroom where she tossed her on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Brooke sat next to her for a minute and took one of Vanessa’s hands.  
“Green means ok, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. If you’re uncomfortable with anything let me know,” Brooke says, her gentle demeanor contradicting her previous words. Vanessa nods carefully.  
“Strip for me and get on all fours, now,” Brooke demands. Vanessa obeys immediately, peeling the rest of her clothes off slowly, teasingly. Once she’s undressed she gets on all fours like Brooke asked of her. Brooke stands up, towering over the bed. Brooke runs a finger from the nape of Vanessa’s neck, all the way down her back and to her ass. She gently kneads the soft skin there before giving her ass a harsh slap. Vanessa groans as her hand comes down a second time.  
“Ugh, mommy it hurts so good,” Vanessa gasps.  
“You’re being so good, such a good girl. One more,” she says giving her ass one last smack, turning the skin a bright red.  
“What’s your color, baby?” Brooke asks.  
“Green, mommy,” she replies.  
“Good girl, lay back. Mommy’s gonna take care of you,”  
Vanessa nods, her cheeks flushing a light pink at the thought of what’s to come. She gets off her knees and lays down on her back, head propped up on a pillow. Her attention is peaked when she notices Brooke undressing. Vanessa unashamedly stares at Brooke’s toned physique. Once she’s naked she crosses the room to a dresser. She pulls a few things from one of the top drawers. The thing that peaks Vanessa’s interest the most is a small bag of white powder.  
“What’s that?” Vanessa asks, pointing to the bag, even though she’s sure she knows what it is. Brooke takes some on her pinky nail and lifts it to Vanessa’s nose.  
“You want a bump, baby?” Vanessa nods nervously, taking the hit that Brooke offers her. She watches Brooke do the same when the feeling hits her. It’s like every sensation is heightened times 100.  
“Now where were we?” Brooke says, turning her attention back to Vanessa. Vanessa squirms under Brooke’s lustful gaze. She’s unsure if it’s the drugs coursing through her body or how turned on she is or a combination of both but when Brooke curls the fingers of one hand on Vanessa’s inner thigh and pulls her legs apart Vanessa feels like she’s actually floating on a cloud. Everything is hazy but she’s so alert at the same time. Every little touch and stroke Brooke gives her sending shocks of pleasure through her body, even though she hasn’t even gotten to her pussy yet.  
“Can I touch you, baby? Touch that pretty little pussy?” Brooke asks. Vanessa whines and nods.  
“Please, please touch me mommy,” Vanessa says, her hips bucking wildly. Brooke sits down square on Vanessa’s hips, stopping her from moving.  
“Good girls wait patiently for mommy to touch them,” Brooke says, leaning down to kiss her. While they’re making out, Brooke slides a hand down to Vanessa’s cunt. She can feel how wet she is before she even puts a finger in.  
“You’re so wet, baby, so wet for mommy,” Brooke whispers against Vanessa’s lips. She travels her lips down Vanessa’s neck, sucking little bruises onto her skin.  
“Tomorrow anyone that sees you is gonna know what a little slut you are with all these love bites marking up your neck,” Brooke teases. Finally, Brooke circles a finger around Vanessa’s entrance before slipping it in. Vanessa throws her head back in ecstasy.  
“Fuck mommy, more I need more,” Vanessa begs breathlessly.  
“Ask nicely, princess,” Brooke retorts.  
“Mommy, can I please have another? You feel so good, mommy, fuck,”  
“Good girl,” Brooke says as she slips in another finger making Vanessa writhe beneath her. Brooke quickly finds her rhythm and fucks in and out of Vanessa relentlessly, eliciting filthy moans from the girl beneath her.  
“Mommy, will you please please touch my clit too?” Vanessa pleads.  
“Yes, but only because you’re being such a good girl taking mommy’s fingers,”  
Brooke keeps the two fingers in Vanessa, still pumping in and out of her as she starts rubbing circles on Vanessa’s clit with her thumb. Vanessa moans loudly at the new sensation.  
“Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” Brooke praises. The combination of Brooke’s approval with what’s going on down below is just about enough to send Vanessa right over the edge.  
“Mommy, I’m so close, I need to come so badly, please,” she begs.  
“Beg for it some more and maybe mommy will let you come.”  
“Please mommy, please can I come? I’ve been such a good girl, taking your fingers so well. I need to come, please, please,” Vanessa pleads, she feels if she goes another second without coming she might black out and die.  
“You’ve been so good. Come for me, come for mommy,” Brooke coaxes. As soon as Vanessa’s allowed her body shudders violently as she’s coming on Brooke’s fingers. Brooke continues to slowly fuck her through her orgasm, pulling out when Vanessa stops writhing underneath her. Brooke brings her fingers up to Vanessa’s lips, slotting them in her mouth. It’s so sinful watching Vanessa suck the taste of herself off of Brooke’s fingers, with her flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, that Brooke is sure she’s going to burst into flames at any minute. Once Vanessa’s done Brooke pulls her fingers out and watches as a string of spit travels on her fingers from Vanessa’s mouth.  
“Do you need anything? Some water? Food?” Brooke asks. Vanessa nods her head.  
“Need you,wanna taste you. Will you ride my face, mommy, please?”  
Brooke groans at the thought. She jumps off the bed to pull Vanessa further down the bed by her ankles. She climbs up on the bed and situates her pussy right above Vanessa’s waiting mouth.  
“C’mon mommy, ride me,” Vanessa says, reaching up to grab Brooke’s hips to pull her down.  
Brooke clicks her tongue.  
“You just came and already you’re being needy again.” Despite her disapproving words she gives into what Vanessa wants. She grinds down slowly, Vanessa’s tongue working over her folds with expertise. Brooke gasps as Vanessa’s lips find her clit. Vanessa takes the sensitive nub in her mouth and begins suck needily.  
“You’re doing so well, baby, so good. Making mommy feel so good.”  
Vanessa continues sucking and licking at Brooke’s pussy as she grinds down on Vanessa’s face for about ten more minutes until Brooke is sure she’s about to burst if she doesn’t come.  
“Fuck, you’re gonna make mommy come. I’m gonna come,” Brooke pants. Brooke lets out a yelp as Vanessa gives a particularly hard suck on her clit. Brooke’s coming in an instant, thighs tightening around Vanessa’s head as she rides out her orgasm on Vanessa’s face before collapsing next to her.  
“You did so good, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Brooke says, grabbing a damp towel to clean off Vanessa’s face. Vanessa leans into Brooke’s touch as she wipes her mouth, a simple thing feeling so intimate in the moment.  
When Brooke’s done Vanessa stands up awkwardly.  
“Well- I-uh had a good time, thanks,” she says beginning to gather her discarded clothes from the floor.  
“Wait,” Brooke says. “I want you to stay. I mean, only if you want to.”  
Vanessa blushes and crawls back into bed next to Brooke, slotting herself under the older woman’s chin and quickly falling asleep. 

The next morning Vanessa wakes with a start. She looks around the room and the memories come flooding back, she blushes at the thoughts. Finally, Vanessa gets a good look around Brooke’s bedroom. She realizes Brooke isn’t just wealthy, she’s filthy fucking rich, everything in the room state of the art and designer. As if on cue, Brooke walks back into the bedroom from the bathroom. She’s still naked, which sends a jolt of arousal through Vanessa. Brooke crawls back into the bed, letting Vanessa lay her head on her chest.  
“Mami, you’re fucking rich,” states Vanessa. Brooke chuckles.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“So, what do you do, really?” asks Vanessa with a yawn.  
“I’m sort of a drug lord,” Brooke replies cooly.  
“Okay.” She replies.  
“Just okay? The woman you’ve just slept with revealed she got rich selling drugs and you just say okay?” Brooke is curious by the woman’s lack of reaction, usually people are scared of her when they find out what she does. Vanessa just shrugs.  
“I figured it was something shady when you didn’t just tell me from the get go, now if you would excuse me I’m trying to go back to sleep,” says Vanessa, yawning again. Brooke chuckles.  
“Okay baby, go back to sleep. We’ll talk more when you wake up,”

Vanessa falls back asleep easily, dreaming of long nights of kinky sex and if she wakes up with Brooke’s teeth grazing her inner thigh she certainly doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people really liked 'yayo, yes you' and wanted more. I'm thinking about a chaptered fic from this universe but for now I'm just gonna do some one shots and whatnot from this universe. I have a few ideas, but if anyone wants to recommend a prompt I'll give it a go!  
> feel free to give me all the feedback :)!


End file.
